car_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros 6
"Super Smash Bros of of Game consists of action and crossovers. The new video game premiered on March 30, 2018. This is platformed on nintendo switch,3ds,PC,xbox one,ps4,and psvita. Plot overview Some tourment continues in our new generation. Trailer Super Smash Bros contains some fighters,stages,trophies,and game modes Characters *Emelga *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Rosalina *Undodog *Bowser *Bowsette *Bowser Jr. *Pauline *Minion Team *Toad *Toadette *Wingo *Paper mario *Plum *Dimentio *Pauline *Boom Boom & Pom Pom *Mary O. *Petey Piranha *E.Gadd *King Boo *Birdo *Nabbit *Geno *Mallow *Fawful *Midbus *Yoshi *Kamek *Baby bros. *Yarn Yoshi & Poochy *Wario *Waluigi *Captain Syrup *Ashley *Kat and Ana *Jimmy T. *Mona *Princess Shokora *Shake King *Donkey kong *Diddy kong *Dixie kong *Cranky kong *Funky kong *DK crew *Stanley *King K. Rool *The Populars *Tikis *Lord Fredik *Donkey kong jr. *Imajin *Wart *Mouser *Foreman Spike *Link *Zelda *Hilda *Sheik *Ganon *Young link *Midna and Wolf Link *Linkle *Agitha *Volga *Zant *Impa *Lana *Ghirahim *Ravio *Skull kid *BOTW champions *Marin *Toon Link *C-CI Link *C-CI Zelda *C-CI Ganon *King Harikian *Tetra *Vaati *Tingle *Kirby *King DeDeDe *Meta Knight *B.W. Dee *Waddle Doo *Galacta Knight *Prince Fluff *Susie *Knuckle Joe *Bonkers *Adeleline and Ribbon *Magolor *Chef Kawasaki *Dardoach *Taranza *Rick,Kine,and Coo *Gooey *Marx *Dark Matter *Mage Sisters *Tiff & Tuff *Escargoon *Pikachu *Pichu *Raichu *Jigglypuff *Igglybuff *Pokemon Trainer *Pokemon Ranger *Pokemon rival *Mewtwo *Lucario *Zorodark *Grovyle *Blaziken *Lopunny *Buizel *Marill *Vulpix *Chansey *Pignite *Braxien *Lyanorac *Greninja *Gardevior *Incireor *Decuideye *Gohitelle *Chespin *Hawlucha *Haxorus *Eevee *Oshawott *Togepi *Stenee *Comfey *Floette *Rillaboom *Gengar *Machamp *Suicine *Weaville *Garchomp *Heracross *Sirfetch'd *Darkrai *Scizor *Croagunk *Raquaza *Empoleon *Chandelure *Aegislash *Mimikyu *Meloetta *Many Pokemon *Snivy *Ash Ketchum *Team Rockets *Misty *Brock *Dawn *Iris *Cilan *Serena *Celmont *Bonnie (Pokemon) *Lillie *Mallow (Pokemon) *Sophocles *Lana(pokemon) *Kiawe *Gary Oak *May *Max *Cythia *N *Todd Snap *Professor Oak *Professor Kukui *Go(Pokemon) *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Sylux *Mother brain *Space Pirate *Dark Samus *Kraid *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal *Slippy *Peppy *Leon *Andross *Captain Falcon *Judy Summer *Black Shadow *Samurai Goroh *Pico *Dr. Steward *Ness *Lucas *Ninten *Masked Man *Porky *Jeff *Paula *Poo *Kumatora *Boney *Duster *Ana *Travis *Giygas *Marth *Roy *Ike *Chrom *Lucina *Corrin *Black Knight *Lyn *Hector *Eirika *Ephraim *Tiki *Leif *Eliwood *Micaich *Ryoma *Anna *Celica *Fjorm *Edelgard *Azura *Alm *Byleth *Camilia *Pit *Dark Pit *Palutena *Viridi *Medusa *Hades *Magnus *Phosophra *Eggplant Wizard *Shulk *Riki *Elma *Rex,Pyra,Myrtha *Fiora *KOS-MOS *Rhythm Heaven Team *Inkling *Octoling *Squid Sisters *DJ Octavio *Pearl and Marina *Olimar *Alph *Plasm Wrath *Pilots (Pilotwings) *Diskun *Nintendo Mascots *Kukurin *Nikki *Spring Man *R.O.B. *Snip and Clip *Isaac *Urban Champion *Party Phil *Saki *Sami *Ray *Labo Man *Chibi-Robo *Muddy Mole *Tempo *Starfy *QBBY *Nintendog *Dillion *Lip *Mike Jones *Pockle *Eddy (Nintendo) *Noise *Eletric bros *Diskun *Gamecube *Virtual Boy *Tethu *Zip *Lark *Nester *Space Invaders *Mace Rider *Donbe & Hikari *Wonder red *Ray *Tetrimino *Villager *Isabelle *Tom Nook *K.K. Slider *Mr. Resetti *Wii Fit Trainer *Wii Balance Board *Henry Fleming *Ice Climbers *Duck Hunt Dog *Little Mac *Glass Joe *King Hippo *Doc Louis *Lolo *Ashley Robbins *Monita *Fossil fighter *Captain Rainbow *Boy *Tamagon *Ayumi *Izumi *Agnes *Demille *Drill Dozer *Tin star *Musashi *Volleyball player *Flipnote frog *Dr. Lobe *Dr. Kawashima *Vince *Dum Viddly *Dr. Wright *Necky *Barbara the bat *Balloon Fighter *Sheriff *F-type *Doshin the giant *Goku (nintendo) *Mallo *Bubbles *Takamaru *Sable Prince *Stylist Savvy *Euden *Sukapon *Notice Guy *Mr. Game and Watch *Pac-Man *Ghost gang *Spiral *Cylindria *Betrayus *Mega-Man *Proto-Man *Bass *Zero *Roll *Tron Bonne *Yellow Devil *Mega man's robot masters *Dr. Light *Dr. Wily *Beck *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Shadow *Blaze *Silver *Cream *Big the cat *Emerl *Zooey *Zavok *Rouge *Omega *Team Chaotix *Sticks *Mighty and Ray *Metal Sonic *Classic Sonic *Werehog Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Robotnik *Infinte *Maria *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *M.Bison *Cloud *Black Mage *White Mage *Moogle & Chocobo *Ninja *Cactus *Noctis *Jack Frost *Mappy *Prince *Reimu *Bayonetta *Jeanne *Simon *Ricther *Alucard *Dracula (Castlevania) *Joker *Snake *Gray Fox *Raiden *NiGHTs *Ristar *Tifa *Aiai *Billy Hatcher *Amigo *Alex Kidd *Bonanza Bros. *Beat *Virtua Fighters *Opa Opa *Ulala *Q-Bert *Klonoa *Dig Dug *Hero *Glover *Haoumaru *Squall *Slime *Solaire *Banjo and Kazooie *Mumbo Jumbo *Gruntilda *Conker *Yooka-Yaylee *Reimu *Goemon *Rayman *Globox *Barbara (rayman) *Rabbids *Crash *Coco *Cortex *Spyro *Cynder *Stealth Elf *Sly Cooper *Marina Liteyears *Lilac *Amatersu *Quote *Gunvolt *Jin Kazama *Dirk the Daring *Super Lucky *Tomba *Valkyrie *Nightmare *Lloyd *Shovel Knight *Ragna the bloodege *Shantae *Risky Boots *Chase Mccain *Sans *Papyrus *Frisk *Undyne *Flowey *Cuphead *Freddy Fazbear *Madeline *Nyami *Gunstar Red *Bonk *Davey *Fortnite Guy *Peacock(skullgirls) *Filia *Commander Video *Pulseman *Octane *Octotad *Heihachi *Arle *Amitie *Sig *Witch *Dark Prince *Hat kid *Jill Valentine *Worm *Lemmings *Isaac (boi) *Tak *Abe *Dark Magician Girl *Pictochat Man *Otus *Hollow knight *Phoneix Wright *Don-Chan *Mametchi *Viewtiful Joe *Crono *Neku *Sora *Rallen *Terry *Just Dancer *Bomberman *Travis Touchdown *DWTD bros *Drifter *Minecraft Steve *Minecraft Jesse *Professor Layton *Bub and Bob *Wilson *Sophia 3rd *Prince & the princess *Frogger *Jibanyan *Cooking Mama *Bubsy *Maxwell *Earthworm Jim *Battletoads *Morrigan Aensland *Sparkster *Dante *Sir Arthur *Ryu Hayabusa *Kyo Hasusuhugi *Ty the tasiman tiger *Drew Hero *Jago *Hanafuda *Lara Croft *Kratos *Bendy *Big Daddy *Fat Princess *Sweeth tooth *Aero the acro-bat *Jax & Daxter *Ratchet & Clank *Tracer *Ezio *Master Chief *Dig E'm *Leon *Dovakkin *Sackboy *Vault Boy *Club Penguin *Gex *Monokuma *DOOMGUY *Robloxian *Scorpion *Sub Zero *Monster Hunter *Bianca *Meatboy *Om Nom *Goku *Vegeta *Luffy *Naruto *Ichigo *Shrek *Inuyasha *Popeye *Olive Oyl *Bluto *Scott Pilgrim *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr Krabs *Sandy *Plankton *Wubbzy *Team Umizoomi *Danny Phamton *Jenny Wakeman *Lincoln Loud *Clyde (the loud house) *Lincoln's sisters *LarryBoy *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Taz *Sylvester *Tweety *Wile E. Coyote *Road Runner *Bosko *Marvin the Martian *Speedy the mouse *Yosemite Sam *Foghorn Leghorn *Witch Lezah *Gossamer *Pepe Le Paw *Elmer Fudd *Porky Pig *Granny (looney tunes) *Lola Bunny *Ralph *Fix it Felix *Vanellope *Calhoun *Mr. Incredible *Unikitty *John Cena *Burger King *Michael Jackson *Reggie *Dipper & Mabel *BlastPhamasHD *Carmen Sandiego *Muffin *Complete Breakfast *Milk Carton *Greg Heffley *Colonel Sanders *South Park Humans *LazyTown Gang *The Grinch *Barry the bee *Mrs. Frizzle *Cory Baxter *Mickey *Scrooge Mcduck *Hello Kitty *My Melody *Keroppi *Batz Maru *Little Twin Stars *Cinamaroll *Popuruim *Choco cat *Shaun the Sheep *Spider Man *Thanos *Batman *Captain N *Hatsune Miku *Saitama *Astro Boy *Oswald *Donald *Goofy *WALL-E *Peppa Pig *Thomas the tank engine *Sir Topham Hatt *Angelina Mousling *Mr. Men *Little Miss *Sam Sparks *Powerpuff Girls *Snoopy *Charlie Brown *Lucy *Pepsiman *Peter Griffin *Homer Simpson *Steven *Emmet *Ben Tenyson *Minions *Daphne *Coraline *The singing monsters *Genetor Rex *Jessicake *Peppa-Mint *Michelle Fairchild *Telibico *Angry Birds *Bad Piggies *Redford *Crazy Dave *Dr. Zomboss *Barbarian *King (superercll) *Baldi *Heavy Weapons Guy *Granny *Optimus Prime *Darth Vader *TMNT *Bome *Trojan Horse *Bubble Guppie students *Mr. Gripper *Panty & Stocking *Sofia the first *Fio & Zo *Francesca *Doc Champan *Young Witch *Dogman *Captain Underpants/Mr. Krupp *Petey *Zuzu *Chief *Sarah Hatoff *Lil Petey *80-HD *7 Hero dogs (Dog man) *Cannery Grow girl *Big Jim *Philly *Flippy *The FLEAS *Elderly Cat (Dog Man) *Yolay Caprese *George Beard *Harold Hutchins *Melvin Sneedly *Zany kids of jerome horwitz elementary *Miss Anthrope *Ms. Hurd *Senor Citizen/Jorts *Mr. Meaner *Mr. Fyde *Ms. Yewh *Mr. Ree *Mr. Rected *Ms. Calculator *Ms. Labler *Ms. Dayken *Ms. Zurry *Ms. Sinngerbrains *Ms. Guided *Ms. Fitt *Mr. Rustworthy *Lunch Ladies *Dr. Diaper *Talking Toilets *Turbo Toilet 2000 *Poopypants *Carl,Trixie,and Frankenbooger *Evil George & Evil Harold *Captain Blunderrpants/Nice Mr. Krupp *Super Dipaer Baby *Diaper Dog *Ook & Gluk *Lily Mog *Mog-Mog *Garfield *Agumon *Rinamon *Shoutmon *Firey(bfdi) *Bubble (bfdi) *Teardrop (bfdi) *Pie (bfdi) *Leafy (bfdi) *Pen (bfdi) *Eraser (bfdi) *Blocky (bfdi) *Snowball (bfdi) *Pencil (bfdi) *Match (bfdi) *Ice Cube(bfdi) *Ruby (bfdi) *Book (bfdi) *Coiny (bfdi) *Needle (bfdi) *Spongy (bfdi) *Yellow Face (bfdi) *Bomby (bfdi) *Pin (bfdi) *8-Ball (bfdi) *Marker (bfdi) *Fanny (bfdi) *Pillow (bfdi) *Foldy (bfdi) *Stapy (bfdi) *Li'L (bfdi) *Loser (bfdi) *Announcer (bfdi) *Four (bfdi) *X (bfdi) *Nickel (ii) *Nick Le *Yin Yang (ii) *Baseball (ii) *Mephone4 *Mepad *Toilet (ii) *Dictionary (object trek) *Flying Helmet(Object Trek) *OJ(ii) *Paper(ii) *Salt and Pepper (ii) *Pickle (ii) *Bomb (ii) *Kite (OO) *Gamey (OO) *Contolly (BOTO) *Shieldy (BOTO) *Shelly(BOTO) *Pizza (BOTO) *Hotdog (BOTO) *Party Hat (BOTO) *Flower (bfdi) *Slurpy(BOTO) *Boombox (BOTO) *Big Orange Chicken *Popsicley (BOTO) *Window (OU) *Calculator (OM) *Tune (OM) *Camera (OM) *Mirror (OM) *Lego (OM) *Notebook (OM) *Ice Cream (OM) *Jigsaw (OM) *Emerald (OM) *Tack (OL) *Present (tsftm) *Key (tsftm) *Traffic Light (tsftm) *Crayon Box (OSO) *iPad (OInvasion) *Monitor (YAG) *3D Printed Naily (YAG) *Fire Extinguisher (OLockdown) *Gold Ingot (PP) *Loaf (PP) *Santa Hat (PP) *Eraser Roboty *Broboty *Uncrustables (FIF) *Purse (FIF) *Luggage (FIF) *Pop Filter (FIF) *Paper Roll (FIF) *Raft(FIF) *Jam (FIF) *Zipper (FIF) *Silly String (FIF) *Wisk (FIF) *Slide Whistle (FIF) *Yoga Ball (FIF) *Mailbox(FIF) *Checkerboard(FIF) *Egg Timer (FIF) *Ottoman (FIF) *Ethan (OInvasion) *Many constestents & hosts from object shows *Teletubbies *Calliou *Magical Bear *Warty *Denny *Gerald *Tiger *Shane *Magical Snowman *Magical Dolphin *Smiley *RWBY *Annoying Orange *Dion *Sailor Moon *Yugi *Twight Sparkle *SMG4 *Tari *Saiko *Grand Dad *Wes & Sara *Poopbutt Koopa *Unten *Pop-Mo *Leah *Syi *Black Rumble *Dragon Queen *Vampiter *Rodin *Blade & Blue *Sanic *Weegee *Uganda Knuckles *Darth Vader *Harry Potter *Power Rangers *James Bond *Mii Fighters *Avatar *Primid *Sandbag *Fighter hand *Tabuu *Ancient Minister *Galleem *Dharkon *Iwata *Sakurai Stages to be added Trophies To be added Game Modes *All Star Mode *Boss Rush Mode *Racing Mode *Party Mode *Sports Mode *Adventure Mode *Puzzle Mode *Secret Adventure Mode *Versus/Multiplayer Mode *Training Mode *Spirits *Minigame Mode *Musics *Mechanics Mechanics *Upgrade *Height and size *Power *Speed Minigames To be added Items to be added Masterpieces *NES games *Gameboy Games *SNES games *Virtual boy games *Gameboy Color games *Nintendo 64 games Event Matches *Super Mario the fighters *Yoshi strikes back *Wario aimed some warioware series *Mario vs. DK *Hyrule battle *Space forces *Kirby battle royale in action *Arwing battle *Pokemon superbattle *Luigi's boo fight *Watch out for the racers *PK fight! *Fire emblem brawl *Palutena's revenge *Crossing animals *Shulk vs. Riki *The bad Inklings *Rhythms no choices *Retro is formerly *Miscalleous puppet fighters *3rd & 4th party brawl *the Canon Fan made Forces of evil *Miis vs. Avatars *Smashfiedbag Music To be added Trivia *Some fighters have new movesets *Sakurai May Use All Newcomers *A game get used in United States,Canada,and United Kingdom *Some bosses get playable *Assist trophies and Pokeballs,but they where canceled *4th party and fan characters will join in smash *That's all folks has a new design *TV series,books,and comics were all platformed *Some stages and game modes have some secret stages or modes. *Some fighters used partners,but they not used partners,because some charcaters are playable. *Zelda,Samus,and Ganondorf had new designs *Thomas's final smash is Team Trains former and Non transformer characters were using ducks *Some rolling stock can push some engines *Battle for smash ultimate fighters has only 6 fighters References To be added Gallery To be added